List of Video Game Antagonists
This is a list of antagonists in the Dragon Ball video games which possess original storylines not seen before in other media (though some are later adapted into other material), in order of appearance. ''Shenron no Nazo'' *'MB Army' - A faction who act as the final antagonists encountered, they are commanded by the MB Army General (who is the second to last boss of the game). **'MB Army General' - The leader of the army **'Kurilien' - Described as the no. 1 assassin in the universe. He is hired by Monster Carrot to defeat Goku but is easily beaten. **'Octomen' - Octopus creatures with helmets. **'MBots' - Stationary robots. **'Ashura' - Robot. ''Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *Kaiware (カイワレマン) – Blue Saibaman. Returns in several other games. *Cucumber (キュウコンマン) – Brown Saibaman. Returns in several other games. *Onion (オニオン) – Recolored Pumpkin who can transform into a Great Ape. *Cinnamon (シナモン) – Recolored Sansho. *Jasmine (ジャスミン) – Recolored Ginger. *Herb (ハーブ) – Recolored Nicky. Kaiwareman_XV.png|Kaiwareman Kyukonman_XV.png|Kyukonman Onion(KS).gif|Onion Cinnamon(KS).gif|Cinnamon Jasmin(KS).gif|Jasmine Herb(KS).gif|Herb ''Gekishin Freeza'' Several video game only Frieza Force Combatants appeared as enemies, a few of them returned as enemies and playable characters in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *Navel (ネイブル, Neiburu) – A brown version of Raspberry. *Monre (モンレー, Monrē) – A blue version of Raspberry. *Nabana (ナバナ) – A green version of Appule. *Robbery (ロベリー, Roberī) – A brown version of Appule. *Gonma (ゴンマー, Gonmā) – A blue version of Cui. *Payer (パイヤー, Paiyā) – A red version of Cui. *Kabosu (カーボス, Kābosu) – A golden version of Dodoria. *Yūzu (ユーズ) – A purple version of Zarbon. ''Super Saiya Densetsu'' Several varieties of Saibamen appeared in this game, they later appeared in several other games. *Copyman (コピーマン) – Black Saibaman that can transform into one of the heroes. *Tennenman (テンネンマン) – Blue-purple Saibaman. Later appeared in several other games. *Jinkouman (ジンコウマン) – Gray Saibaman. Later appeared in several other games. Several Frieza Force combatants appeared in this game. *Ramon (ラモン) – A green version of Appule. Returned in the Xenoverse games. *Beach (ビーチ, Bīchi) – A green haired version of Banan. *Grep (グレップ, Gureppu) – A purple haired version of Banan. *Gorin (ゴリン) – A teal version of Cui. *Strob (ストロブ, Sutorobu) – A green version of Cui. *Gorman (ゴーマン, Gōman) – A teal version of Dodoria. *Aprico (アプリコ, Apuriko) – A golden version of Dodoria. *Aboga (アボガ) – A blond version of the transformed Zarbon. *Mandarin (マンダリン) – A blue haired version of the transformed Zarbon. *Zella (ゼラ, Zera) – A pink version of Guldo.. *Purin (プーリン, Pūrin) – A yellow version of Guldo. *Earth (アース, Āsu) – A pink version of Recoome. *Zofuto (ゾフト) – A teal version of Recoome. *Marigan (マーリガン, Mārigan) – A green version of Burter. *Jean (ジャン, Jan) – A gray version of Burter. *Banira (バニーラ, Banīra) – A green haired version of Jeice. *Moose (ムース, Mūsu) – A blue haired version of Jeice. *Miruga (ミルガ) – A brown version of Captain Ginyu. *Rakuto (ラクト) – A golden version of Captain Ginyu. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' *'Dr. Lychee' - The main antagonist of the ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' series. **'Ghost Warriors' - A group of phantom fighters revived as ghosts by Dr. Lychee's super computer, Hatchiyack. **'God Guardon' - A robot model created by Dr. Lychee. **'Kinkarn' - A blue monster that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. **'Arbee' - A green monster that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. **'Gure' - A red monster that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. **'Skud' - A yellow monster that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. **'Budo' - A blue monster with blonde hair that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. **'Ponkarn' - A orange monster that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. **'Jiku' - A purple monster that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. **'Kawazu' - A pink monster that is a henchman for Dr. Lychee. *'Hatchiyack' - Dr. Lychee's Super Computer and the true antagonist of the game, as it is responsible for the appearance of Dr. Lychee and the Ghost Warriors. After Dr. Lychee is defeated, Dr. Lychee's spite towards the Saiyans causes the super computer to exceed its limit and reconfigures itself in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's. Hatchiyack is however defeated by the Z Fighters in the final battle, though he possess several other forms. ''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. *'Majin Ozotto' - The primary antagonist of ''V.R.V.S.. A shapeshifting Majin who makes his home on "The Green Planet", he comes to Earth during the nine day wait for the Cell Games, however the Z Fighters manage to defeat him. ''Legacy of Goku'' Series *'King Triceratops' - The leader of the triceratops tribe in Triceratops Jungle. He and his tribe drove the farmers off their land, but he was defeated by Gohan and Piccolo. **'Triceratops' *'Pod Corporation' - A rival to Capsule Corporation who act as villains in Legacy of Goku II and Buu's Fury. They back the Warlord's militia in Buu's Fury. **'Newman' - A scientist who infiltrates Capsule Corp. *'Warlord' - An antagonist who is first mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II - with his henchmen being enemies in that game. The Warlord appears in person as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, seeking the Dragon Balls for world domination, his militia having been enhanced into cyborgs. **'Crook' - A Mechanoid and the Warlord's right-hand man in Buu's Fury. **'Warlord's henchmen' - Non-cyborg soldiers who serve the Warlord in Legacy of Goku II. **'Cyborgs' - Cyborg soldiers in Buu's Fury. **'Mechanoids' - Cyborg soldiers that can roll into metal balls in Buu's Fury. **'Bio Mechs' - Henchmen who resemble the Warlord in Buu's Fury. **'Destroyers' - Red Ribbon Androids utilized by the Warlord. *'Bandit King' - The leader of the bandits in the Thieves Den. **'Snipers' **'Hooligans' **'Goons' **'Criminals' *'Ninja Boss' - The leader of the Ninja Clan in Fukurou Forest. **'Ninjas' **'Samurais' *'Pharaoh Totenhotep' - An antagonist in Buu's Fury, his tomb is the Kyodai Pyramid. **'Mummies' - Awakened from the ancient sands of time to curse the living **'Skeletons' - Bones of the dead animated by an unseen force **'Ghosts' - Spirits from Other World who haunt the pyramid, they resemble Ghost Usher King Triceratrops.png|King Triceratops Newman.png|Newman of Pod Corporation Airship Warlord.png|The Warlord Bandit King.png|The Bandit King Ninja Boss.png|The Ninja Boss Pharaoh Totenhotep.png|Pharaoh Totenhotep ''Shin Budokai'' *'Janemba' - Janemba re-appears as the main antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. In Age 776 he re-forms from evil energy and begins throwing the different dimensions and timelines into havoc. **'Future Janemba' - Also appears as a secondary villain in Shin Budokai - Another Road. **'Goku copy' - A unique copy of Goku. **'Vegito Copy' - A unique copy of Vegito. **'Janemba's Majin Vegeta' - A unique copy of Majin Vegeta. **'Majin Vegeta' - Taken under the influence of Janemba's evil energy. **'Teen Gohan' - Briefly taken under the influence of Janemba's evil energy. **'Frieza' - Revived from the dead. **'Cooler' - Revived from the dead. **'Cell' - Revived from the dead. **'Broly' - Revived from the dead. ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *'Future Majin Buu' - Primary villain of the game in his many forms, and eventually returns to his Pure form upon absorbing Future Babidi. **'Future Babidi' - Killed by Future Super Buu. **'Future Dabura'- Killed by Future Super Buu. **'Fighting Puppets' - Copies of several fighters including the likes of Frieza and Cell. **'Majin Piccolo'- Who is reverted to normal after a battle. **'Majin Vegeta' - Who is reverted to normal after a battle. **'Future Cooler' - Who is absorbed by Future Super Buu. **'Future Meta-Cooler Corps.' - Who are destroyed by the Z Fighters and their allies. **'Future Broly'- Who is absorbed by Future Super Buu. ''Attack of the Saiyans'' *'Paopao' - A martial artist who attacked the Orin Temple at some point after the defeat of King Piccolo, she was defeated by Krillin and apologizes for her actions. *'Evil Flame' - A Fire Demon who Tien encounters during the time between the King Piccolo Saga and Piccolo Jr. Saga. *'Furnace Flame' *'Demon Flame' *'Dongiras' *'Midgiras' *'TPP - EX' Paopao.png|Paopao Demon Flame.png|Evil Flame ''Online'' *'Towa' - One of the joint leaders of the Time Breakers, she is a Demon scientist who aims to break the seal on Demon Realm and avenge her brother. *'Mira' - One of the joint leaders of the Time Breakers, he is a Demon Android with DNA from several other races, and seeks to become the strongest. *'Time Breakers' - Also called the Pale Man's Army and later the Dark Empire, are a major antagonistic force in the "Xeno" era depicted in several Dragon Ball video games originating in Dragon Ball Online that are led by Towa and Mira. **'Masked Saiyan' - Bardock under the control of Mira thanks to a mind control mask. **'General Bon' - Leader of the Red Pants Army. **'Naraku' - Leader of the Dark Namekians. **'Captain Bacterian' - Leader of the Pirates **'Haru Haru' - A Majin, and a high-ranking member of the Time Breakers. **'Shun Shun' - A Majin, and a high-ranking member of the Time Breakers. **'Churai' - A female demon. ''Xenoverse'' *'Demigra' - The main antagonist in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. He was a demon magician stuck in the Crack of Time and aimed to escape first by having Towa and Mira distort time enough to allow a rift to open, and then by personally interfering in order to release himself. He aimed to become the God of Time and Space by absorbing Tokitoki, but was defeated in the end by the Future Warrior and Goku. **'Demigra's Mirage' - A clone created by Demigra to act in his place. **'Towa' - A Demon scientist who aims to break the seal on the Demon Realm. **'Mira' - A Demon Android with DNA from several other races, and seeks to become the strongest. **'Evil Infused Henchmen' - Several characters transformed and possessed by Demigra ''Xenoverse 2'' *'Mira' - The main antagonist in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Mira's goal is to become the strongest being in the universe, and to achieve his goal, he integrates the DNA of various masters into himself. He absorbs Toki-toki and enters a more powerful state but he is still ultimately defeated in the end. **'Towa' - A Demon scientist who aims to break the seal on the Demon Realm. **'Dabura' - The brother of Towa and the Demon King. He is the main antagonist of the Xenoverse 2 DLC chapters. **'Fu' - A unique mutant made from the cells of Towa and Mira. He previously appears to be the main antagonist of Infinite History Saga, though this turns out to be untrue as he had good intentions the whole time. ''Heroes'' "Demon Realm Group" ;Dark Demon Realm Saga *'Towa' - The leader of the Time Breakers, she is the main antagonist of the Dark Demon Realm Saga. **'Mira' **'Masked Saiyan' **'Dabura' **'Haru Haru' **'Shun Shun' **'General Bon' **'Psi Devilman' **'Great Devilman' *'Demigra' - A Demon God initially working independently from Towa, before later joining forces with the Time Breakers. **'Putine' **'Gravy' **'Black-Masked Saiyan' ;Dark Empire Saga *'Mechikabura' - The true leader of the Dark Empire, who debuts in the Dark Empire Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes where he is the main antagonist. An evil entity from the Demon Realm, he seeks the Dark Dragon Balls in order to regain his youth and strength. **'Towa' - A Demon God. **'Mira' - A Bio-Android created by Towa. **'Putine' - A Demon God who partnered with Gravy. **'Gravy' - A Demon God who partnered with Putine. **'Dabura' - A Demon God and former Demon King. **'Salsa' - A Demon God. **'Shroom' - A Demon God who is the Dark Empire's reaper. **'Xeno King Vegeta' - An alternate timeline version of King Vegeta brainwashed into a loyal member of the Dark Empire. **'Xeno Frieza' - An alternate timeline version of Frieza with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball. **'Xeno Cell' - An alternate timeline version of Cell with the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball. **'Xeno Majin Buu' - An alternate timeline version of Kid Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball. **'Xeno Turles' - An alternate timeline version of Turles with the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball. **'Xeno Janemba' - An alternate timeline version of Janemba with the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball. **'Xeno Lord Slug' - An alternate timeline version of Lord Slug with the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball. **'Dark Broly' - An alternate timeline version of Broly with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. ;Dark King Mechikabura Saga *'Demigra' - A Demon God with his own agenda. He is the main antagonist of the Demigra Assault Saga. **'Robelu' - A Demon who works under Demigra. **'Shirogame' **'Xeno One-Star Dragon' **'Xeno Two-Star Dragon' **'Xeno Three-Star Dragon' **'Xeno Four-Star Dragon' **'Xeno Five-Star Dragon' **'Xeno Six-Star Dragon' **'Xeno Seven-Star Dragon' *'Mechikabura' - The Dark King and true leader of the Dark Empire. He is the main antagonist of the Dark King Mechikabura Saga. **'Towa' - A Demon God. **'Putine' - A Demon God who partnered with Gravy. **'Gravy' - A Demon God who partnered with Putine. **'Dabura' - A Demon God and former Demon King. **'Salsa' - A Demon God. **'Shroom' - A Demon God who is the Dark Empire's reaper. **'Fin' - An artificial Majin created by Towa. ;Ultimate Mission X *'Demigra' - A Demon God with his own agenda. **'Chamel' - A Demon who works with Demigra. **'Demigra's Mirage' "Cross Universe Group" ;Prison Planet Saga *'Fu' - A demon, and the son of the two main villains in Dragon Ball Online, the artificial being Mira and the evil scientist Towa. He is the overarching antagonist for the Prison Planet Saga and Universal Conflict Saga. **'Bojack' - Brought to take part in Fu's game along with the other Galaxy Soldiers. **'Majin Ozotto' - Brought to take part in Fu's game. **'King Cold' - Brought to take part in Fu's game. **'Hatchiyack' - Brought to take part in Fu's game. **'Ghost Warrior' - Ghost versions of other well known antagonists. **'Fused Zamasu' - Arrives at the end of the saga to attack Goku. *'Cunber' - An ancient Saiyan interred by Fu on the Prison Planet, he is one of the main antagonists of the Prison Planet Saga, being the primary opponent of the heroes. ;Universal Conflict Saga *'Hearts' - Leader of the Core Area Warriors. He is the main antagonist of the Universal Conflict Saga. **'Fused Zamasu' - The fused being of the Kaioshin Zamasu and Saiyan Goku Black. **'Oren' - An artificial machine mutant and Tuffle who is brother to Kamin. **'Kamin' - An artificial machine mutant and Tuffle who is sister to Oren. **'Kamioren' - The fusion of both Kamin and Oren **'Lagss' - A female member of the Core Area Warriors. **'Cunber' - An ancient Saiyan and member of the Core Area Warriors. **'Paparoni' - An ally of the Core Area Warriors from Universe 3. **'Anilaza' - An ally of the Core Area Warriors from Universe 3. *'Majin Ozotto' Other ;World Mission *'Sealas' - A former Galactic Patrolman with his own brand of justice. **'Ahms' ''Fusions'' *'Frieza and Cell' - The main antagonists of Dragon Ball Fusions. The two become allies of Pinich in order to further their goals, with the two tricking him into fusing with them into the Ultimate Ultra Fusion, which Frieza and Cell take control over and uses to kill Goku and destroy the Earth. However Whis rewinds time and Beerus stops Ultimate Maxi Fusion from destroying the planet. Tekka's team fight and defeat Ultimate Maxi Fusion, causing him to defuse. As a last resort the two fuse into Celluza, however Pinich and Tekka fuse together and manage to defeat them in a final battle. **'Saibaking' - A powerful Saibaman who appears as an antagonist. **'Ginyu Force' - A commando force working under Frieza. **'Cells' - An army of many different Cells from other dimensions who were invited to the tournament by the main Cell. ''FighterZ'' *'Android 21 (Evil)' - The primary antagonist in Dragon Ball FighterZ. In the Android 21 Arc, Android 21 manages to split her evil hungry persona off, who continues to act as a villain. **'Android 16' - Obeys her evil side only to try and free her true persona. **'Clones' - Fast grown mindless clones of powerful warriors. ''Legends'' *'Giblet' - An ancient Saiyan who is identical to Shallot. ''Jump Force'' *'Prometheus' **'Kane' - The Leader of the Venoms. **'Galena' - Prometheus' partner. Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Video Game only Characters